Ureteroscopy often requires extraction of stone fragments by grasping them in a basket and pulling them out of the body along the ureteral tract. Urologists occasionally attempt to remove such stone fragments only to find that the fragment is too large to remove through the ureter, since endoscopic stone fragment size estimates are subjective and can be in error. Currently, no intra-operative tools are available to measure fragment size before such removal is attempted. Clearly, it would be desirable to develop an approach to more accurately determine stone fragment size before an attempt is made to extract them.